The Unknown Youkai
by Luna Starwing
Summary: A human girl gets stuck in Fuedal Japan, but for some strange reason her psat life comes back to haunt her and she's turned into a youkai. Now Inuyasha and company must help her get back to her own time. But Sesshoumaru has other plans. But wait, who is t


Me: O.O;;; what? Leave me alone!!! I'm starting to wonder if people even read these little humorous author things or if they just go straight to the story. Shame on you people!  
  
Shippou: Ya! You should learn to read important things the author has for you!  
  
Mirai Shippou: And I'm starting to wonder why I use to act like that -.-  
  
Me: You still DO. Just remember you're the one with those rosary beads around your neck, not Inuyasha, you perv.  
  
Mirai Shippou: I TOLD YOU IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!!  
  
Me: Sure it was, and I'm just a lowly fanfiction.net author.. Scratch that. Just read the story. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I no own. I no own nofing essept my cwute wittle voice fingy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who is that?" said a tiny little voice.  
"I don't know, but she's very beautiful." Said another, older voice.  
"Well stop gawking at her and see if she's okay. And don't try anything funny, Miroku." Said a loud, cocky voice.  
The young girl was lifted up off of the ground and slung over the back of the one called Miroku. She had long, dark brown hair with dark red streaks, and her skin was a nice tan color. By the looks of her, her eyes were probably black or an extremely dark brown color, just like her hair. She moaned a bit when Miroku moved, but continued to stay unconscious.  
"Be careful with her! You don't know if she's hurt!" shouted the tiny voice.  
"It's all right Shippou. I think she just got a bump to the head. Come, Inuyasha. Let us bring her to Lady Kaieda."  
"Well let ME carry her." Inuyasha growled.  
"Fine. Here." He gently handed Sammy to Inuyasha and he cradled her in his arms. The three walked to the Shrine to visit Kaieda with the girl asleep in Inuyasha's arms.  
"What do ye have here?" asked Kaieda as they walked up with the girl.  
"We found her in the woods off towards the mountain. We don't know who she is but she looks like she came from the same time as Kagome did. Do you think she's okay?" asked Inuyasha.  
"Please tell me she's okay, Kaieda!" shouted little Shippou.  
Kaieda looked down at her and examined her. "She seems to be okay. She's just got a bump to the head."  
"¬.¬ I told you." Said Miroku.  
"Oh shut up!" shouted Inuyasha.  
"Mmm." the girl winced and slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she closed her eyes and sat up, not noticing how extremely close she was to Miroku. Talk about less than centimeters. Miroku's eye twitched, his face turned red, he started to drool, and he moved in closer to try and kiss her. Luckily Inuyasha pushed him out of the way and took his place, not getting close enough to kiss her.  
She opened her eyes and saw she was pretty close to Inuyasha. "Ah! SIT BOY!" She shouted, not knowing exactly why. Inuyasha's face was planted into the ground along with the rest of him.  
"Ow! Hey! It's not my fault. I pushed Miroku out of the way so he would stop drooling over you!" the girl looked over at Miroku who blushed again. She ripped the necklace off of Inuyasha and put it on Miroku.  
"Merry Christmas you two! SIT!" Miroku was pummeled into the ground and he whimpered.  
"Now you know how I always feel -.-;" said Inuyasha, crossing his arms over his chest. "Eep!" Inuyasha squeaked when he saw the girl staring at him.  
"INUYASHA!" she jumped into his arms and cuddled in his soft chest. "Mmm. hi Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha blushed brightly and put his arm around her. "Do I know you?"  
"Nope, you don't." she smiled at him brightly and sat in his lap.  
"You're from Kagome's time, aren't you?" asked Shippou.  
"Actually. My time is WAY after her time. The shrine is an old beat up shack in the woods that nobody lives in." the girl cuddled her head into Inuyasha's chest.  
"She's prettier than Kagome ^_^" Shippou said, tapping her on the leg. "Hi =^_^="  
She looked down and saw Shippou.  
"Aw! Shippou! How cute!" she picked him up and huggled him and he just clung to her and smiled brightly.  
"So, how did you get here?" Miroku asked looking over at the girl.  
"Well. I don't really know. All I remember is that my friends had chased me up a tree and I fell into this huge hole in the ground, probably what was left of the well. The next thing I knew, I was here. Looks like that was really all their fault!" She huggled Shippou some more and then huggled both Inuyasha and Shippou at the same time. "Looks like ye have another lady friend to get home, Inuyasha." Said Lady Kaieda. "I don't want to go home! But I guess I have to. Dammit. And I wanted to stay here. Have you guys found the jewel shards yet?" she asked. "Well, actually, the Shikkon Jewel was stolen. We think it was either Naraku or Sesshoumaru. We're not really sure, but whoever it was we're in big trouble because we don't know how we're going to fight that." Explained Shippou. "I could always help. But unless Naraku has come back from the dead, it's either Sesshoumaru or someone that you don't know about." She shouted, standing up quickly and getting into a pose. "My name is Kitsune and I'm here to help!" in a few more seconds she fell down from being dizzy because of the bump on her head. Inuyasha jumped up and caught her. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking down at her. "Ya. I'm just a little dizzy right now." Kitsune put her hand to her head and sighed. "Cool! Your name means fox! Just like I'm a kitsune youkai!" Shippou smile cutely. "Let's go take her to the well, Inuyasha. She'll probably need some help from her time for that bump on her head." Miroku stood up and walked out the door, the others following him, save for Lady Kaieda. They made their way to the well and soon got there. "I have to jump down there, don't I?" Kitsune looked down the dark well and gulped. I hope there aren't any spiders down there. Well, here goes." she jumped over the side and went down the well.only to hit the bottom of it. "Oof!" "Hey, I think she's still here. Hey, girl! Are you okay!?" Inuyasha shouted down the well. "I have a name you know! It's Kitsune! Use it! I think I hurt my ankle! Could someone please come down and get me?"  
"I'll do it!" shouted Shippou. He ran down the side of the well and turned into a giant fox cub, letting Sammy get on his back. He brought her back up to the top of the well and let her get off. She feel forward and Miroku caught her in his arms.  
"Are you alright?" he looked down at her and smiled.  
"Ya." She saw that his arms were around her and she blushed furiously. "I just hurt my ankle, that's all." She moved away from him and stood on one leg.  
" How are you suppose to get back now?" said Inuyasha.  
"Obviously she can't go through the well, now can she? We'll just have to find another way for her to get through and back to her own time. Maybe that hole in the ground wasn't the well after all." Miroku held out his hand and helped Sammy limp back to Lady Kaieda. Inuyasha growled because she was hanging all over Miroku and not him. Not that he exactly wanted her to. Or maybe. NAH! What could he have been thinking!? Is he out of his mind? Maybe. just maybe.  
"Gah! You stupid idiot!!!" he hit himself in the head and everyone looked back at him, sweatdrops running down their backs. "AND JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FOOLS LOOKING AT!?" his head got big and a vein popped out of his head.  
"Calm down you weirdo. You're really hurting my ears." Kitsune put her hands on the side of her face to feel her ears, but when she got up there, they were gone! "AH!!! MY EARS! WHERE ARE THEY!?" she felt around her head and finally came to a pair of furry ears at the top of her head. This made her scream even louder. Inuyasha and Shippou were curled up on the ground in a fetal position, holding their ears in agony.  
"Will you shut up! AH! What's wrong with you!?" Inuyasha looked up and saw Miroku cringing from her screams. Kitsune sniffled and fell down on the ground. Shippou ran over and crawled up her shoulders, tapping her black ears on the top of her head.  
"Yup. She's a demon."  
"I'M A WHAT!?!" She screamed and Shippou fell off of her shoulder and back into the ground. "I'm human! How can this happen!?"  
"Oh lighten up. It's not that bad." Inuyasha was now sitting on the ground some way's off from her so as not to get his ears hurt any worse.  
"Of course this is bad! I'm a human! A H-U-M-A-N!" she continued to cry her eyes out.  
"Well, it's not called kitsune youkai for nothing." Shippou stated.  
"That doesn't seem to be the case here, Shippou, since those are obviously dog ears and not fox or wolf ears." Miroku had to take another glance at Kitsune before he spotted the huge puffy tail behind her and the mark of a blood red crescent moon on her chest. "Don't forget to add her tail and crescent mark on her chest. Looks like she's full, not a hanyou like Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha growled and stood up, crossing his arms as he did so. "Not that I enjoy the fact that I'm a hanyou. You have the same marking of my brother, but you were human, Apparently you're not, since you just turned into a youkai. Might have something to do with the hole you fell through to get here."  
"Maybe her past life was a youkai dog demon as yourself, and that is why she is like she is."  
"But then wouldn't that mean that my past self would be here too? Just like Kagome with Kikyo."  
"Possibly, but it's not very likely. It's not necessarily a doppleganger type of theory either. You past life might have lived around this era, but might have died already, or is not yet born. Whatever the case, that has to be why are like you are right now."  
"So you have no idea how I'm going to get home and back to normal?"  
Miroku shook his head and Inuyasha grunted.  
"Well if you think I'm going to help you then you have another thing coming to you. I'm done helping people and being a do-gooder. That's not something I want to make a hobby out of." And with that, Inuyasha turned around and headed back to the shrine to do things HE wanted to do.  
"Well he's just a likable kind of guy, isn't he?" Kitsune rolled her eyes and turned to Miroku, but he was walking with Inuyasha back towards the shrine also. "Hey! Where do you think you're going!?"  
Miroku turned around and put a finger up to his mouth and shushed her. "I'll talk to him." He mouthed.  
"I don't have time for fun and games like this." Kitsune turned on her heel and began limping off. Since her ankle was still hurt, it was hard for her to walk. Shippou ran up to her and walked next to her.  
"Hey, can I come with you?"  
"That depends, do you want to? I don't even know where I'm going so don't you think it'll be dangerous?" she looked down to see him smirking.  
"I've been through tons of things with Inuyasha and the others, so I think I can handle myself and you if we run into any trouble."  
"Okay then. Let's go and find something productive to do while those two talk." Kitsune picked up a sturdy looking stick from the ground and used it for support as her and Shippou wandered farther into the deep forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: I want you people to R&R!!! Pwease!? I'd really appreciate it and of course I'd thank you.  
  
Mirai Shippou: If you get more than 10 reviews will you take the beads off of me?  
  
Me: I'll think about it  
  
Mirai Shippou: T.T  
  
Shippou: I'll convince her  
  
Mirai Shippou: Bless you T.T  
  
Me: Oh ya, I'm a little pissed because I can't get this chapter to upload without having those sentences be put together in one big paragraph, so it's not my fault it's like that. Sorry if it confuses the hell outta you. 


End file.
